Fire Warning
by PKWolf014
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy training exercise. But Hiccup and Hicca have to dig their team out of trouble...again. ***Fanfic for the fanfic The Haddock Twins by Skylight369***
**A/N This is a fanfic for the fanfic The Haddock Twins by Skylight369 Here is the URL: s/11725737/1/The-Haddock-Twins-Riders-of-Berk**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 _Being on a team means that you trust each other and don't fight with who you want to be with,and despite as me and Hicca try it seems impossible to drill this into the other riders heads._

Hiccup was about ready to take the twins, Snotlout and even Astrid's heads off.

"I refuse to work with those mutton heads!" Astrid told him. Hiccup sighed and face palmed. It was all supposed to be a simple training exercise. Pair up into teams, and practice your move. But Astrid refused to work with the twins and Snotlout refused to work with Fishlegs.

"This is going to be so boring anyway." Ruffnut muttered. Hiccup looked at where they we're hovering in the sky. "Fine, if you don't want to do the exercise, Astrid you're in charge." Hiccup said. Her head jerked up in surprise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup raised an eyebrow,"And why wouldn't it not be?" he asked him, "Um, Hand-to-claw combat, Dragon island, Dragon hiding, the beach, Flightmare-" "Okay, point taken." Astrid said grumpily. "Stop before you destroy what remains of my pride." She said.

Hiccup mentally face palmed and turned Toothless so he could look at the hovering group. "Guys, you refuse to listen to me. Unless you start agreeing with me, Astrid is in charge." Hiccup told them. He turned to where Midnight was hovering behind him and gave a sigh of relief when Hiccup saw the Hicca looked just as annoyed as he did. Raeda gave Hiccup a grumpy look and sighed, "I was perfectly fine with working with Astrid." She said. Hiccup sighed and looked back and Hicca.

She gave him an understanding look and then Astrid perked up from where she was seated on Stormfly,"Oh! I've got it." She said. The Thorston twins and Snotlout groaned but Astrid pretended not hear them. "Let's go to Dragon Island." She said. The Thorston twins gave her an odd look,"That seems-" Ruffnut started,"Way too easy."Tuffnut finished.

"And go inside." She added. Hicca and Hiccup sucked in sharp breaths, "Astrid, you know our dragons would never go willingly inside of the Volcano unless their life depended on it." Hicca said and Hiccup nodded. Astrid continued and it appeared that she was hard of hearing. "We'll go inside the tunnels and whoever can make it out first wins." She said. Hiccup groaned,"Oh for the love of- does it ALWAYS have to be a competition!" Hiccup exclaimed. Hicca sighed and Astrid gave Hiccup a half smile.

"Of course." Raeda answered. Hiccup sighed and Astrid looked around at where the other riders we're all focused on her,"So who's up for it?" She asked. All hands except Hiccup's and Hicca's shot into the air.

…

A few hours later and near dusk the dragon riders landed and Hiccup and Hicca looked at each other,"You want to pair them?" Hiccup asked his sister. Hicca nodded and swung a satchel full of medical supplies over her shoulder and looked at the group, "Okay, Astrid and Raeda you'll be one group. Snotlout and Fishlegs you'll be another and Ruff and Tuff then me and Hiccup." Hicca said.

Raeda nodded and went to stand next the the Hofferson girl as Snotlout glared at Hicca, "I do not want to work with Fishface." He said in an annoyed tone. Hicca looked at her brother and there was a clang of metal against metal and everyone's heads snapped up to see where Astrid had whacked Snotlout over the head with her axe.

Raeda burst out laughing and Tuffnut raised his hands up,"TEN POINTS!" He cried Snotlout looking very dazed looked around him. "Wow I think I'm seeing stars." He commented. The Haddock twins shared a look of relief and Astrid fingered the edge of her axe blade,"Ready to work with Fishlegs yet?"

Snotlout nodded and held a hand up to his head and shook it back and forth several times. Hiccup looked at Hicca who shrugged. "Okay, let's go." Hiccup said. Snotlout and Fishlegs walked up to each other and both Haddock twins were relieved that they seemed to be okay with working with each other.

They said their goodbyes to their respective dragons before they walked into the cave leading into the volcano. Inside of the cave there we're five tunnels. Tuffnut held up his torch and pointed at one on the left, "Wow, Ruff we claim that one right?" He asked his sister. Ruffnut looked at the tunnel and nodded. Hicca tilted her head to the right and saw that the tunnel was completely caved in. She frowned and elbowed her brother. Hiccup seeing what she saw sighed,"Guys, you need to actually go through a tunnel." He said. The Thorston twins shrugged. "So?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup face palmed and Hicca let out a long breath through her nose. Hicca readjusted the strap of her medical supplies satchel. Astrid lifted up her torch then with her hand pointing to each tunnel said,"Snotlout and Fishlegs take that tunnel, Ruff, Tuff take that tunnel, Hicca, Hiccup take that one, me and Raeda are going to take this one." Hiccup nodded at her choice then motioned with his arm for his sister to follow him.

He paused abruptly and turned to the other riders,"If anyone doesn't make it out in five hours then you'll be assumed lost and we'll come back for you. If you're tunnels a dead end go back to the dragons." The others nodded but Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other confusion written clearly across their faces.

Hiccup sighed and shook his head before going into the tunnel that Astrid had assigent to them. Hicca followed after her brother and the others except Ruffnut and Tuffnut quickly disappeared down the tunnels.

Ruffnut turned to her brother,"Do you know what we do?" She asked him. Tuffnut shook his head and gave his sister a lopsided grin,"Do we ever know what to do?" He asked. Ruffnut lifted up her hand as if to differ but her hand slowly fell,"No." Tuffnut started down the tunnel,"Exactly."

….

Hiccup stared around them and frowned,"Hey Hicca?" He asked his sister turned to him,"What bro?" She asked. He looked around them once more before his gaze locked onto his sister. "There's something…..off about the volcano." He said. Hicca looked around them then shrugged,"Not seeing what you're seeing. What's wrong with it?" She asked.

Hiccup frowned and lowered his torch,"Hicca, when we came here with Toothless, Midnight and Astrid a few months ago it was covered with mist. Where is it now?" He asked. Hicca frowned and looked around them. "You're right." She muttered and looked around them and saw that it was indeed a lot less misty then it was before. Hicca frowned and looked up at her brother. "What do you think is the problem?" She asked. Hiccup started walking forward,"I think we need to go a little forward and hope that I am wrong."

…..…

Astrid and Raeda walked neither was terribly talkative. They we're walking and the only sound was the steady beat of their footsteps. Astrid's head perked up and she held out a hand to stop Raeda. Raeda paused where she was and Astrid put a finger to her lips and both girls listened. There was a bubbling noise and Astrid and Raeda shared a look of confusion. Both girls raced forward to the sound and they burst into a large overhang. Astrid and Raeda gasped and looked at each other panic in both girls eyes. "We need to find Hicca and Hiccup." Raeda whispered the girls both slowly backed away, before racing back the way they came.

…..

Hiccup and Hicca reached the end of their tunnel, it broke off into an overhang and Hiccup and Hicca looked down. Hicca gasped and Hiccup shucked in a sharp breath. "Thats where the-the Red Death was right?" Hicca asked quietly. Hiccup nodded eyes wide. "Without the Red Death there to keep the lava at a steady rate, the lava has built up." Hiccup said, "And the volcano is going to erupt." Hicca said finishing Hiccup's thought. Hiccup nodded.

A loud cracking noise filled the air and a large rock fell off of the ceiling and landed in the lava. The Haddock twins jumped back and Hiccup shoved his sister behind him protectively. Hicca looked over her brothers thin shoulder and the lava made a horrible popping noise before it hissed and thick smoke started to rise from the pool.

Hiccup and Hicca shared a look of fear before both Haddock twins raced down the tunnel where they had come from. "We have to find the others!" Hicca yelled. Hiccup nodded,"I think it's only a matter of minutes before the volcano blows!" Hiccup told his sister. Hicca frowned and the Haddock twins raced on.

…..

Snotlout and Fishlegs were walking and Snotlout was very very irritated with Fishlegs. The Ingerman boy was jumping at every noise as though a shadow would grab him and pull him away. Fishlegs gave a squeak and Snotlout sighed,"What was it this time? Your shadow again?" Snotlout asked sarcasme so thick you could drown.

Fishlegs looked down and Snotlout knew the other boy well enough to know that that was indeed a yes. Snotlout looked ahead and saw that it was getting brighter. Why would it be getting brighter?He thought.

He let out a sound of confusion. "Hey Fishface?" Snotlout asked. "Y-yeah?" Fishlegs asked. "Is it getting brighter?" Fishlegs looked ahead and nodded,"Huh, a tunnel the further you go the darker it gets."Fishlegs noted. Snotlout waved his hand,"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But why is it getting brighter?" He asked. Fishlegs shrugged,"Hmm. It's getting closer to." Fishlegs said. Snotlout looked ahead, "Yeah, it is."

Both boys looked ahead and the "light" made a hissing noise and it ate through the rock. The two boys made the same conclusion at the same time,"Not light." Fishlegs stammered. "Oh no." Snotlout voiced.

The two spun around and with the lava chasing them may have broken the speed of sound at how fast they sped away.

…...

The Thorston twins stared at the burned charcoal drawings in awe. "Would you look at this." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut looked up at her where her brothers fingers were pointing and nodded,"Yeah, that is definitely impressive." She voiced. Tuffnut nodded. Lava popped and hissed the twins looked left to where the lava was slowly approaching them,"Whoa," Tuffnut said. "That is totally awesome." Ruffnut said.

"But at the same time, totally scary." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut nodded her head. "We should probably...Do something." Tuffnut said. "Oh, I got one, RUN!" Ruffnut yelled. Both Thorsten's jumped to their feet and ran.

…

Raeda took in gasping breaths and Astrid was panting heavily beside her. They'd ran from their tunnel to the Haddock twins and both were thoroughly exhausted. Raeda sucked in more air and Astrid did the same beside her. Both girls heads perked up when they heard the distinct sound of Hiccup's feet the clank clomp of his foot and peg leg.

They both picked up running again and both Hicca and Hiccup crashed into Raeda and Astrid. They all fell to the floor in and Astrid picked herself off of Hiccup and stood offering a hand to the Haddock boy.

Hicca stood and helped Raeda to her feet. "Hiccup! Thevolcanoisabouttoerrupt!" Astrid said in one breath. Hiccup looked at the Hofferson girl and then behind them, "We really need to move the volcano is going to blow."Hiccup said. Astrid and Raeda shared looks of disbelief."You already know?" Raeda asked. Hicca nodded,"Yeah, Hiccup says that we have about what you say, bro? Five minutes?" Hicca said. Hiccup nodded and Astrid and Raeda shook their heads in disbelief. "We need to find the Thorston twins and Snotlout and Fishlegs." Hicca said. Hiccup nodded and they began a brisk walk through the tunnels again.

….

The Thorston twins raced through the tunnel and into the opening that they had all started in. Their torches had been left in the rush and both twins smashed into something. "Ow!" Tuffnut shrieked. Snotlout rubbed his forehead and glared at the twins. "Why do you always run into me!" He asked. The twins stood and shrugged.

"I don't know ask her." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut whacked her brother across the face and Tuffnut's head jerked to the right. "OWW OW OW OWWWW!" He yelled. Fishlegs looked behind them. "Um, guys. We have a bigger problem, the volcano is-" He was cut off and Tuffnut holding the side of his face interrupted,"About to blow."  
"We know." Ruffnut added.

Fishlegs looked at the two in confusion before the Haddock twins Astrid and Raeda all burst through a tunnel into the cave. "Guys we gotta get out of here." Hiccup said. "The volcano is about to erupt." Snotlout said,"Yeah, we know."

Hiccup and Hicca let out annoyed breaths neither twin wanting to deal with Snotlout right now. There was a horrible cracking noise and a large crash and then lava poured out of every tunnel like water. Every dragon riders eyes widened and each seemed glued to the spot with fear. Fishlegs was the first to react. Tossing his torch and yelling something untranslatable he ran for his life all the other riders doing the same.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted. "MIDNIGHT!" Hicca shrieked.

…

The dragons from where they we're sleeping on the ground heads shot up. Toothless and Midnight's eyes widened as they heard their riders terrified shouts. The mates looked at each other before racing off to their riders, no thought of their own safety crossing their minds.

…..

The dragon riders made it out of the erupting volcano and Hicca and Hiccup jumped onto their dragons that we're waiting for them and took of into the sky. The other riders quickly mounting their respective dragons and they we're all airborne. No sooner had they took to the sky that the earth seemed to shake and then the volcano erupted.

Ash and debris were shot everywhere.

The dragons we're dodging the flying bits of rock well and Hiccup and Hicca looked around at the other riders. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw a huge rock coming toward Astrid,"Astrid LOOK OUT!" He yelled Astrid's head jerked up and she pulled Stormfly to the side but not fast enough.

Astrid was sliced across the back and she let out a scream and fell of her dragon. Hiccup angled Toothless to dive after her and Stormfly beat him to it. She grabbed her rider around the shoulders with her claws and Astrid hung limply in her dragon's grasp. Hiccup pulled up and Hicca also pulled up from her dive. Both Haddock twins shared looks of panic.

"Whoa," Tuffnut breathed,"That looked like it hurt." Ruffnut said. Hiccup looked up and sky that was now raining fire."We need to land!" He yelled. "WHY DO WE NEED TO START A BAND?" Ruffnut yelled. Hiccup looked at the girl and sighed,"I said WE NEED TO FIND LAND!" He yelled. Ruffnut nodded,"OKAY THAT MAKE MORE SENSE!" She yelled. The flames rained down of them and Hicca gasped as her clothing was set on fire. Hiccup looked at his sister panic twisting his insides. Hicca patted at the flames but the seemed to only grow stronger.

Her arm was burning and Hiccup was about to tell her to dive into the water when Raeda holding a bucket dumped it over Hicca's arm. Hicca gasped and clenched her teeth in pain as she grabbed her arm and held it close to her chest.

"Okay as awesome as this is. You know, raining fire from the sky, I don't actually want to burn to death." Ruffnut said. Tuffnut nodded,"Yeah, I wish the fire was wearing little raindrop suits." Tuffnut said. Raeda gave him a glare and Tuffnut stroked his chin,"On second thought...I wish it was rain."

Hiccup stared at his sister,"Are you okay?" He asked. Hicca didn't give an answer and Hiccup stared at his sister trying to find anything wrong. But it was hard when you're light was fire falling from the sky.

There was a terrible explosion that rang in everyone's ears and everyone looked back at the volcano which had just exploded.

A _second_ time.

"Oh great." Hiccup voiced, "Two times, TWO TIMES EXPLODED!" Tuffnut yelled. The Thorston twins whacked their heads together in celebration.

The debris was worse this time and Snotlout was whacked over the head and Hookfang pushed his horns around the boy's torso to keep him on his back, showing that somewhere deep inside Hookfang really did care about his rider.

Fishlegs and Meatlug spun out of control but Fishlegs managed to stay on Meatlug. Raeda and Sparkfire seemed to take the worst but both dragon and rider came out fine. Hiccup and Toothless stayed close to Stormfly and Astrid and Midnight and Hicca.

After about an hour they were still inside of the raining ash and fire, it seemed like it was never ending. Snotlout's head shot up and he stared around him in confusion. "Why are we going to Outcast island?" He asked. Hiccup looked ahead of them and groaned. He had been so focused on his sister and Astrid he hadn't realized they we're going to Outcast island. "Great." He muttered.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other,"Hmm. A very good question Snotlout." Tuffnut said. "DRAGON RIDERS!" A voice yelled. Hiccup looked down at the ocean in disbelief. "Are you kidding me!" He asked, "Why are they out on the ocean when A VOLCANO JUST ERUPTED!" Hiccup yelled.

"FIRE!" Savage yelled. There was a whirring noise that was barely audible from the sound of raining fire. The bolas missed every rider and Alvin stood on the deck, "Happy birthday to me." He said grinning madly. "'Iccup! 'Icca!" He yelled. Hicca looked up from her position on her dragon. Her arm was wrapped and she seemed to be doing a lot better.

"Alvin!" She yelled. Alvin glared at the younger girl,"I'll make you a deal-" He said but both Haddock twins said at the same time,"Not interested."

"You know you won't be able to go further." Alvin said, Hiccup looked at his twin,"We seem to be doing pretty good." He said. Alvin growled and contuied,"I'll give you refuge on me boats until the storm passes by. How does that sound.

Hiccup and Hicca looked at each other and both offered their opinions

"Um insane,"

"Stupid?"

"Demented?"

"Crazy?"

"No thanks." Both twins conclude.

Alvin growled and grabbed a crossbow from the nearest Outcast soldier. "If you don't mind we should be going now." Hiccup said.

Then if just pure luck on Alvin's part or horrible luck on the dragon riders, Alvin fired an arrow. The arrow oiled and meant to be set on fire caught fire with the raining fire and ash, the now flaming arrow shot right through Toothless' tail lighting on fire.

The shot threw Toothless of balance and Hiccup looked back, muttering something in French that Hicca cringed for Hiccup and Toothless started to go down. Hicca chased after her brother and the other riders doing the same.

Toothless and Hiccup crashed on the deck of Alvin's commanding ship and Hiccup was flung of the saddle and landed a few feet away. The Outcasts swung their bolas and within seconds all the dragon riders dragon we're tanged and crashing on the deck. Hicca's was tossed off of Midnight and landed next to her brother. Stormfly followed after the other riders she landed on the deck of the ship and with Astrid underneath her the Deadly Nadder curled around her rider. Hiccup looked at his sister and with minds almost thinking the same thoughts both Haddock twins jumped to their feet and raced to their dragons.

Outcasts grabbed the other riders and then finally before the Haddock twins had gotten close to their dragons they were ripped away. "Oh for the love of-" Hicca muttered and she repeated the words Hiccup had spoken in French earlier. Hiccup looked at his sister but made no comment.

"Yeah, this is so much fun." Tuffnut said. The Outcast holding him whacked him over the head, but Tuffnut and Ruffnut fought so much that if was ineffective to do anything. All dragon riders minous Astrid's hands were pulled behind their back and tied. Hiccup and Hicca we're dragged over to the mast and the twins wrists were tied together as they were tied to the mast.

"Well this is just great, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, getting my arm set on fire then being captured by Outcasts is absolutely _great._ " Hicca said voice laced with so much sarcasm you could drown. Hiccup have grinned and looked at where their dragons were laying against the wall each wrapped in several bolas. His smile disappeared. Alvin stalked up to the Haddock twins and grinned, "And now dragon Conquers, you are in my hospitality." Alvin said.

"If this is being a guest, I would hate to be your prisoner." Hiccup said. Alvin had no comment and Hicca giggled. Alvin stalked away and once the Outcasts attention was mostly off of them Hiccup nudged his sister's fingers. Hicca took the hint and spread her fingers out and removed her hand out from the ropes. Doing it with both hands.

The Haddock twins froze when they heard a groan. Then Astrid sat up and Stormfly nosed her rider in concert and Astrid looked up and her eyes scanned her surroundings where the Haddock twins we're tied to the mast, the other riders shoved next to their dragons. Astrid ignoring the stabbing pain of her back picked a knife out of her boot and looking to make sure no Outcasts we're looking tossed it. Raeda caught it.

Astrid grabbed her axe and she shakily stood.

Hiccup pulled his hands out of the ropes and both Haddocks were free. They both strode across the deck of the ship silently and Hiccup took out his spare tailfin(He started carrying one with him ever since he had crash landed on Outcast island with Snotlout) and put it into place. And the Outcasts finally looking back saw that every dragon rider was free and Astrid despite hobbling along and face twisted in pain was awake and standing. "The prisoners are escaping!" One yelled the other Outcasts turn and they all picked up the nearest weapon and raced toward the riders. The dragon riders snapped the final ropes of off their respective dragon and mounted.

Astrid hobbled over to Stormfly and before she could get to her dragon an Outcast grabbed her hair and dragged her back. Astrid let out a started gasp and Raeda shot them a death glare. Sparkfire fired a spineshot and the Outcast jumped back releasing Astrid. The dragon riders took air and Raeda and Sparkfire flew over the Hofferson girl, Sparkfire picked her up and dropped her on Stormfly and the riders took off, "Hey, you know what Alvin!" Hiccup yelled dodging arrows, bolas, and boulders, "Thanks for letting us stay the night!" Hicca finished. The dragon riders flew away and the fire-rain was almost nothing.

"I cannot wait to get back to Berk." Snotlout said voicing all the others thoughts.

….

A few hours later they all landed on Berk. Stoick was waiting and he looked at his children. "Where on Thor's name have you been!" He yelled. The two Haddock siblings cringed and Hicca sighed, "You would not believe us if we told you."

 _Being part of a team means you work together, and despite the horrible situation we were thrown in to learn that, me and Hicca learned that we can rely on everyone else, as much as we can each other._

 _Because we are a team._

 _And always will be._


End file.
